The Red Room Of Pain
by MyIdea
Summary: We all know what were Anastasia's thoughts and feelings when Christian took her into the playroom for the first time to do a scene with her. But what were his thoughts and feelings... What was he thinking when he started to undress her? Was he as aroused as her? Was he really in so much control? Enjoy x


**Hi guys, I decided to write a fanfic from Christian's point of view, when he first takes Ana into the playroom. Hope you enjoy it x**

Christian's POV

Fuck yes! She has finally agreed. Anastasia Rose Steele is going to be in my playroom any second now. I can finally take her how I like. She is going to be mine completely. As we reach the door to my playroom I reach for the handle and open it standing back to let Miss Steele in. I watch her to try and gather what she is thinking, as this is her first time here with me, so I want to know what's on her mind right now. But her beautiful pale white face doesn't give anything away she just goes past me and enters the room.

It's just how I remember it, the smell of leather, citrus-scented polish surrounding the whole room. As soon as the smell hits my nose my blood begins to race around my whole body. Desire is building slowly deep down in me and the longer I stare at Anastasia's perfect body I feel my control leaving me. But I stop it, I can't loose control, not with her. It's her first time here and I am going to make sure she will want to be here again and again. I am determined to make this perfect for her and make it a memorable time for her. I gaze at her shinning bright blue irises and see that she is just as full of lust and desire as I am and that gives me immense satisfaction. I want her and I want her now. So let the show begin...

''When you're in here, you are completely mine'' I say each word slowly and carefully so she hears me clearly. I am in my dom role right now. ''To do as I see fit. Do you understand?'' I ask her as she needs to understand the rules and what I want from her. I don't take my eyes of hers and wait for her response to my question. She nods at me, looking kind of worried, but the desire is still there, I can hear her loud heartbeat and her breathing has increased. I can still see that hint of fear there I need to relax her in order for this to be a pleasurable moment for both me and her.

''Take your shoes off,'' I order but I keep my voice softer this time so she relaxes a little. I hear her swollow which tells me that she is trying to calm down, but she is failing which gives me a lot of pleasure, knowing that she can't stay calm when she is around me. She takes her shoes off with the usual clumsiness which just makes me smile. God this girl really has a massive impact on me. It's as if she is changing something in me. _Grey! What are you talking about? You are still the same guy. Fifty shades of fucked up, remember?_ To distract myself I bend down and pick up her shoes. I turn and put them by the door.

''Good. Don't hesitate when I ask you to do something. Now I'm going to peel you out of this dress. Something I've wanted to do for days, if I recall. I want you to be comfortable with your body, Anastasia. You have a beautiful body, and I like to look at it. It is a joy to behold. In fact, I could gaze at you all day, and I want you unembarrassed and unashamed of you nakedness. Do you understand?'' I can already picture her naked amazing body that is covered with her plum dress. She is a shy girl and I need to show her that there is nothing to be shy about, I need to show her that she truly has a beautiful body, and I want to own every single inch of it. I still maintain eye contact with her and wait for her to confirm that she understands everything.

''Yes'' oh Miss Steele aren't you forgeting something? I lean forward and glare at her ''Yes, what?''

''Yes, Sir'' the response is almost immediate but a little pushed. It didn't sound like she meant it and that really makes me angry.

''Do you mean that?'' I snap at her. I don't want her to be scared of me, but she needs to understand that I am going to order her about in this room. So she better mean every single word that she is saying to me. Her eyes widen with suprise of my bossy tone of voice. I am in charge Miss Steele. Her soft pink lips gently part ready to say something. I feel my anger slowly leaving my body and I feel like my control is back. See Miss Steele I am the one in control so you better accept it.

''Yes, Sir.'' She answers me.

''Good. Lift your arms up over your head.'' I order her. Waiting for her to do as she is told. Let's see if she hesitiates. I stand back and watch her. She lifts her arms up just like I said. Good girl Anastasia. I reach for the hem of her dress and very slowly I start pulling it up. First, I go past her thighs, her hips, her belly, her breasts and then her shoulders. Her body is finally coming to view right in front of me to look at and enjoy.

Once the dress is off I fold it neatly but still keep eye contact with Anastasia. The hunger is growing and I am not a patient guy, when I am hungry I want to be fed. I want to feel my hands all over her body right now. I want to hear her scream my name when she comes. I want to feel her fast breathing against my neck when I fuck her. _Calm the fuck down Christian._ Yeah I seriously need to calm the fuck down. I need to maintain cool and collected so she knows that I am in control. I place the dress on the large chest beside the door so it doesn't get in the way of things. As my eyes go back to hers I see her sinking her top teeth in her bottom lip. Fuck me. That gets me every time, I feel my dick twitching and getting hard just by looking at her lip biting. I lean forward, reach up and pull at her chin so she starts paying attention to me again. And she better stop biting that lip because I will loose my self-control and that won't end well.

''You're biting your lip,'' I tell her. ''You know what that does to me.'' My voice dark and full of want for the girl right in front of me. ''Turn around.'' Eough of this shit I need to see all of her right now. I want to fuck her right here right now. I watch as she obeys my instruction. No hesitation I like that. I like that a lot. Now I am staring at her back everything toned and slim. No excess flesh on her beautiful body. Like porcelin, delicate, and flawless, just perfect. I reach up with both hands and unclaps her bra, then taking both straps, I slowly pull it down her arms, brushing my fingers lightly across her skin as I slide the bra off. I feel her shiver under my touch which makes me smile again she really is affected by me. I am not doing much, but she is reacting to every single touch I make. God she is so sweet. I am standing so close to her its driving me insane. I can almost taste her want for me, I feel her body heat radiating from her, warming me, warming me everywhere. There is something about this girl that is different. I never felt so wanted, so relaxed and so alive. _What on earth are you talking about Grey! You don't have a heart so you are not alive._ I push all the thoughts out of my head and just focus on the magnificant creature in front of me.

I pull her hair so it's all hanging down her back, grasping a handful at her nape, and angling her head to one side. I lean even closer to her so my nose is running up and down her exposed neck. I am inhaling her intoxicating smell. It makes me want her even more. It's fresh, sweet, and minty a mix that I cannot resit. My body is starting to have a mind of it's own, I feel myself harden even more. My breathing is slowly starting to increase. I've hardly touched her and I already feel like this. This is just unreal how the hell is this happening? I never craved something so much in my life like sweet Miss Steele over here. She is not even speaking but her breathing is enough to make me feel wild and full of need for her.

''You smell as divine as ever, Anastasia,'' I whisper in her ear, and gently place a soft kiss beneath her ear. Her moan is the only response I get. But I want her quiet for now.

''Quiet,'' I whisper. ''Don't make a sound,'' So Miss Steele do not make a sound as I won't be very happy if you disobey me, so keep your smart mouth quiet for now.

Pulling her hair behind her so it's cascading down her back. I start braiding it in one large braid. This way she will look even more like the crack whore. She doesn't need to know the reason why I braid her hair as that would definatly send her running for the hills and I don't want that to happen. I want her to stay here and be mine forever. _Grey! She is your sub and you cannot keep her forever so stop thinking shit like that._ I really need to get my thoughts together sooner rather then later. Once I am done braiding her hair I give it a quick tug so that she is forced to lean back against me. I want her body touching mine all the time.

''I like your hair braided in here,'' I whisper and before she asks me or even thinks about it too much I release her hair and order her to turn around. I hear her shallow breaths and I can tell that there is also a hint of fear in each breathe she takes, along with lust. She needs to understand that there is nothing for her to worry about. I need to guide her through all this.

''When I tell you to come in here, this is how you will dress. Just in your panties. Do you understand?'' I try to put everything clear in her mind.

''Yes.'' She answers her voice shaky.

''Yes, what?'' Oh Miss Steele you have to call me 'Sir' and you forgot again. So I glare at her and wait for her to change her answer.

''Yes, Sir.'' There that's more like it Anastasia. I feel my lips breaking into a smile. You learn quick don't you Anastasia it turns me on so much, all of you.

''Good girl.'' I praise her as she needs to know that she is going to get rewarded for good behaviour. ''When I tell you to come in here, I expect you to kneel over there.'' And so I point to a spot beside the door. ''Do it now.'' Hurry up Miss Steele I am hungry for you. I want you right now. I watch her big blue eyes blink, like she is processing my words, she then turns and rather clumisly kneels. Just where I told her to. Perfect, see Anastasia you can do as you are told.

''You can sit back on you heels.'' I order her and she does exactly that. ''Place your hands and forearms flat on your thighs. Good. Now part your knees. Wider. Wider. Perfect. Look down at the floor.'' Hmm... what a beautiful view. The girl that my body desires is kneeling, and waiting, just for me, and my body. I slowly walk over to her my naked feet slapping hard on the floor. I don't think there is anything in this world as perfect as Anastasia. I reach down and grasp her braid again, then I pull her hair back so she is forced to look up at me. Her eyes blinking rapidly, accessing this situation.

''Will you remember this position, Anastasia?'' I am checking if she is still following all this, as everything is new to her, and I don't want her confused at any stage.

''Yes, Sir.'' Oh Miss Steele you rememberd, well done.

''Good. Stay here, don't move.'' And I leave her in that position, in my playroom. I just need to change before I lose myself in Anastasia. So I walk down the corridor, down the stairs, past the living room, and then I finally reach my bedroom. I go straight to my wardrobe looking for my trousers. Where are they? After a couple of minutes of looking through my clothes I finally find my overwashed and ripped jeans which I always wear every time I go to the playroom. Once I changed into these jeans I make my way back to her...

''Good girl, Anastasia. You look lovely like that. Well done. Stand up.'' I order her once I close the door. I watch her as she carefully get's up but keeps her head down making my lips twitch ready to break into a smile. But I want to see her face and those piercing blue eyes.

''You may look at me.'' She slowly lifts her face and we stare at each other, grey eyes to blue. She's so innocent and sweet my eyes begin to soften, assessing her. I look at her face trying to see through her, to know what she is thinking right now. I then see her eyes, looking at my now naked chest, her eyes full of need and lust. That look that she has on right now. Fuck!

But first I need to restrain her hands so she doesn't touch me. I wouldn't be able to stand her touching me, it would be too painful for me. Them memories that I put right at the back of my mind would come back if she ever touched me. So to be safe and reasured I need to tie her.

''I am going to chain you now, Anastasia. Give me you right hand.'' And the good girl she is, she does exactly that. I turn her hand, palm up, and then I swat the center with a riding crop, that I brought with me. I was holding it in my right hand behind me, so she didn't see it. There was no response, nothing. Her bright blues are wide open and her lips slightly parted.

''How does that feel?'' I ask her. As I cannot read anything from her face, it's completely blank. I have always been good at people. I always known what they are good at, what makes them tick. But with Anastasia all that knowledge completely dissapears. I need to ask her questions in order to know what she truly thinks. Only sometimes I can almost read her thoughts but that is only when she makes it obvious for me. She blinks at me, looking very confused. Anastasia, baby you need to talk to me.

''Answer me.''

''Okay.'' And she frowns at me. It doesn't look like she meant that at all. I don't like it when she frowns.

''Don't frown.'' She blinks at me, looking blank as a sheet. No emotions are shown on her breath-taking face.

''Did that hurt?'' I ask. As I need to know this before I take this any further.

''No.'' She answers her voice quiet almost a whisper.

''This is not going to hurt. Do you understand?'' I want her to be relaxed in order for this to be pleasurable. I need to take her fear of pain away.

''Yes.'' She answers me but her voice sounds uncertain. She doesn't believe me.

''I mean it.'' I try my hardest to reasure her that this is not going to hurt.

I hear her shallow breaths. Her body becoming more and more aroused, I feel my cock twitching again. I need to calm down right now, this is only the beginning and I can already feel sweat pouring down my back and my forehead.

Once I some how got my self-control back. I show her the crop. It's one of my favourites, brown plaited leather. Her eyes jerk up to meet mine, I can see how turned on she is by just looking into her eyes. It brings me so much satisfaction making me smile.

''We aim to please, Miss Steele,'' I murmur. Oh I for sure want to please you Miss Steele. I am going to show you what you have been missing out for all them years. You will see what your body is capable with me. ''Come.'' I takes her ellbow and move her beneath the grid. I reach up and take down some shackles with black leather cuffs. Perfect, those will be comfortable for her. Now I need to explain to her what will happen.

''This grid is designed so the shackles move across the grid.'' I watch her as she glances up and absorbs everything that I am showing her. Miss Steele, this is only the beginning. ''We're going to start here, but I want to fuck you standing up. So we'll end up by the wall over there.'' I point with the riding crop to where the large wooden X is on the wall. I have everything planned for you, Anastasia, and you are going to enjoy everything I am going to give you, and everything that I am going to do to you.

''Put your hands up above your head.'' I order her and she does exactly that. Without hesitation, again...hmmm... I like that Miss Steele. You are learning aren't you, I can't wait till my body is going to be all over you. I feel like she trusts me, and that is good. As this isn't going to work without trust, she needs to understand that I will make sure that she is safe.

I come closer to her in order to fasten the cuffs. Her hands so small that I need to fasten them pretty tight. I feel her watching me, looking up and down my chest. She loves my body as much as I love hers. But I can't let her touch me so I step back, once I am done with the cuffs. She looks amazing, all helpless and at my mercy. I love it, I am going to be in control of her pleasure, and mine, and I can't wait to start. I decide to slowly walk around her, to admire her flawless body.

''You look mighty fine trussed up like this, Miss Steele. And your smart mouth quiet for now. I like that.'' She is doing great and this is only her first time here. She truly can be a great submissive, I am very impressed.

I am once again standing right in front of her. Let's take of these panties, shall we? It's not like you have any choice, as you are at my complete mercy, Miss Steele. I hook my fingers into her panties and at the most unhurried pace, I peel the panties down her legs, stripping her very slowly. I want this moment to last forever, so I am going to take my time with you, Anastasia. I am finally kneeling right in front of her, I take her panties in my hand, and without taken my eyes of hers, I hold them up to my nose, and inhale deeply. Hmmm... you smell mighty fine baby. I want to feel you inside, I feel myself becoming even more hard almost to the point of pain. But I need to wait... Her eyes are wide open obviously shocked. Yes Anastasia I am capable of many things and you haven't seen all of them.

I slowly get up, not taking my eyes of her. Once I am up, looking down at her, I point the end of the riding crop at her navel. Slowly circling it, very slowly. As soon as the leather touches her sensitive and very responsive skin I see her quiver and gasp. I walk walk around her again, wanting her to get used to the feeling of the crop on her body. I want to hear her right now, so on my second circuit, I suddenly flick the crop, and hit her underneath her behind, against her sex. Then she crys out. There it is, that sound of pure pleasure. I can see every hair on her body stand to attention at the sudden hit of both pleasure and pain.

I see her pulling at the restraints, as if to try and get away. That bring a smile to my face but I quickly hide it so she doesn't see it. There is no going away, Miss Steele. You are going to stay here and enjoy all the pleasure that I am going to give to you.

''Quiet,'' I whisper as I walk around her again. I put the crop slightly higher this time, around the middle of her body. This time when I hit her in the same place, her body should expect it and I hit her again. Seeing her moving, moaning, and crying out in pleasure has all the blood in my body go right to a god damn fast pace. More sweat is coming down my whole body but I control it. _Just a little more, Grey._

As I make my way around her again, I flick the crop again, this time hitting her nipple, and she throws her head back trying to absorb all these sensations that I am creating. I hit the other nipple and watch as they both harden and elongate and she moans loudly. All the moans echoing around the whole room.

''Does that feel good?'' I ask to see if she is still with me.

''Yes.'' Oh Mis Steele, you forgot something. Now I shall punish you a little. So this time I hit her again across the buttocks. It should sting this time.

''Yes, what?'' Come on Anastasia, say it.

''Yes, Sir,'' She whimpers. Good girl. Her eyes are now closed, she is trying to get used to all this.

I come to a stop... looking at her while her eyes are still closed. I then very slowly start to leave small, biting licks of the crop down her belly, heading south. I want to hit her clit and I think she knows this. I can see her body slowly becoming tense as if she is trying to prepare herself. _It's not going to work baby._ As soon as I hit her clit she crys out again.

''Oh...please!'' She groans. Quiet... You need to learn how to do that, don't you?

''Quiet,'' I order her, and hit her again on her behind. Her body is showing me how much she loves this, I can see her whole body jerking, as she tries to absorb all this that is happening. I then drag the crop against her sex, through her pubic hair, down the entrance of her vagina. To collect her arousal.

''See how wet you are for this, Anastasia. Open your eyes and your mouth.'' I want her to see how she tastes. She obeys and does exactly what I told her to do. I put the crop into her mouth. Just like she told me in her dream.

''See how you taste. Suck. Suck hard, baby.'' And she does exactly that. She closes her mouth around the tip of the crop and starts to suck. I can imagine her greedy mouth around my cock sucking me hmmm... Miss Steele, you have an incredible mouth.

I want to kiss her right now. I take the crop out of her mouth and step forward and grab her and kiss her heard, I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Tasting her in her mouth. Wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close to me right into my chest. I love how my hands feel everytime I touch her, I love touching her. I feel relaxed knowing that her hands are above her head and she can't touch me so I can turly get lost in her. Without worrying about anything.

''Oh, Anastasia, you taste mighty fine,'' I'm breathless. ''Shall I make you come?''

''Please,'' She begs. Miss Steele when will you learn. I hit her with the crop on her buttocks.

''Please, what?''

''Please, Sir,'' She whimpers. I smile at her, well done baby.

''With this?'' I hold up the crop right in front of her so she can see it.

''Yes, Sir.''

''Are you sure?'' I ask. Come on Anastasia, beg, beg for this.

''Yes, please, Sir.'' I love it when you beg me, Anastasia.

''Close your eyes.'' I order her and she does exactly that. Shutting everything out. I start doing small, licks of the crop, against her belly button once more. I then start to move the crop down, small, licks against her clitoris, once, twice, three, again... again... Come on Anastasia I want you to come from this, and with one more lick of the crop, she finally comes. Loudly, her crys reaching every corner of the room. I see her legs becoming weak, so I quickly put my arms around her to hold her up. I feel her over heated body in my chest, she's still whimpering and moaning as the after shocks go though her body.

I gently lift her, and decide to move her down the grid, and move her towards the wooden polished cross. I leave her hands, they can remain restrained. _Now Grey._ I pop the buttons of my jeans open, I briefly put her on the cross, while I slide on a condom over myself. _Nearly there, Grey._ I wrap my hands around her thighs and lift her.

''Lift your legs, baby, wrap them around me.'' I know you are tired but you have to help me here, Miss Steele. As soon as her legs are wrapped around me, with one thrust, I'm inside her. Holy fuck! Her body clenches around me, she fits me perfectly. She crys out again, and I finally let that moan come out my mouth. Her arms are resting on my shoulders, that area is aloud for your touch Anastasia.

I withdraw, and thrust in her again. I feel so deep inside of her, I don't think I ever been this far in, and it feels so good. I thrust in and then out, again and again. My face in her warm neck and my harsh breaths at her throat. I feel my release coming up to the surface, all those nerves combining, and crashing into each other. _Hold on, you need to wait for her._ I keep up the rythm and then I feel her. Her body is getting tighter and tighter around my cock. Come on baby, give it to me, and with one last thrust she let's go, and so do I. My eyes remain closed and my lips parted as I try to put my breathing under control.

That was extrodinary. I finally pull out of her, and set her down against the cross, my body supporting her. Unbuckling the cuffs, I free her hands, and they flop down. I take her and myself onto the floor, pulling her onto my lap. I feel her move slightly, her head leaning against my chest. As long as she doesn't touch me and just stays like this, I will be fine.

''Well done, baby,'' I murmur. I am so proud of her. ''Did that hurt?'' I ask her.

''No,'' She breaths. She sounds really tired.

''Did you expect it to?'' I whisper, holding her close. I lift my hand and push the escaped tendrils of her hair behind her ear. So the whole of her beautiful face is on show again.

''Yes.'' She finally admits what she was thinking throught the whole time, and that instantly relaxes me. She said the truth.

''You see, most of your fear is in your head, Anastasia.'' I tell her and then pause. Shall I ask her this question, I kind of have to, as I want to know if she enjoyed herself, and this question will tell me the answer. ''Would you do it again?'' And now I wait, while looking at her once again blank face.

''Yes.'' Her voice soft. I hug her tightly, so she knows that I enjoyed myself too, and I would for sure do it again.

''Good. So would I.'' I murmur, then lean down and softly kiss the top of her head. I want to keep her here, keep her safe, and in my arms. What is this girl doing to me?


End file.
